


A Fan's Greeting For Mrs. Rose Leslie-Harington

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Relationships: Kit Harington/Rose Leslie
Kudos: 4





	A Fan's Greeting For Mrs. Rose Leslie-Harington

Congratulations to Mrs. Rose Eleanor Arbuthnot Leslie-Harington from a devoted Croatian fan for her nonverbal reveal of pregnancy on this day (she showed her baby bump during a photoshoot for 'Make' magazine), September 26th, 2020... It looks like she and her husband Mr. Christopher Catesby 'Kit' Harington will have a little Jon Snow and/or Ygritte in the near future. I wish the best of luck to her (and him)!


End file.
